epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bueno Pues Claro/Pablo Escobar vs. Pancho Villa (Español)
Hola todos, soy nuevo pero espero que hay algunos que hablan español aquí. Esta es mi batalla rap primera, entonces si tienen consejos por favor ponganlos en los comentarios. Eso sí, aquí está Pablo Escobar vs. Pancho Villa. El ritmo (empieza a las 00:10) |-| En español= Pablo Escobar: Soy Escobar, el Patrón del Mal, Tengo tantos vicios, ¡encanto ser inmoral! Ten cuidado Doroteo, no me sigues adelante, Tú eres insurgente sucio, ¡yo soy narcotraficante! Con mi machete cortaré la garganta de esta enana. ¡Espero que te gustas tú nuevo corbata colombiana! Soy poderoso, soy rico, con montones de cocaína Y con plomo te haré saltar como bailarina. Pancho Villa: ¿Piensas que tengo miedo? ¡No me hagas reir! Soy más rápido con balas -- ¡sé como despedir! Debes limpiar tu nariz, pareces a un payaso mocoso, Eres menos Don que cabrón, ¡y te huele asqueroso! Tú destruiste Colombia, yo liberó a México, ¡Pienso que a la justicia eres alérgico! No sé como lograste posición de representante nacional, Pero creo que tú eras el problema fundamental. Pablo Escobar: Con mi teléfono móvil llamaré a mis sicarios, ¡Y el día siguiente leeré sobre tu muerte en los diarios! Yo podría construir mi propio cárcel, ¡Y adentro continuaré las operaciones de mi cartel! Necesitaban Navy SEALs para que me agarraron, Pero era suficiente matarte dentro de tu carro. Es bastante fácil, hombre, ¿que no hay para entender? Plata o plomo -- te pago o te vas a perder. Pancho Villa: No quiero tu dinero, eso no controla la vida, ¡Piensas menos con tu cráneo que con tu barriga! Prefiero el Escobar que sabe meter un gol, ¡Porque nosotros sabemos que todos prefieren el fútbol!! Soy el mejor aquí, de mi pistola hasta mi bigote, Mi legado es como héroe, ¡tuyo es como narco-coyote! |-| In English= Pablo Escobar: I am Escobar, el Patrón del Mal , I indulge in many vices--I love my immorality! Careful there, Doroteo , don't follow me too close, You're a dirty insurgent, I'm a narcotrafficker! With my machete, I'll cut open the neck of this dwarf. I hope you like your new Colombian necktie ! I'm powerful and rich, with tons of cocaine And I'll make you dance like a ballerina when I send lead your way! Pancho Villa: Do you think I am afraid of you? Don't make me laugh! I'm faster with bullets -- I know how to shoot! You should clean your nose, you snot-faced clown, You're less like a Don and more like an asshole, you smell disgusting! You destroyed Colombia, I liberated Mexico You must be allergic to justice! I don't know how you achieved the position of national representative But I think you were the fundamental problem there. Pablo Escobar: With my mobile phone I'll call my sicarios And next day I'll read about your death in the newspapers! I built my own jail, And still conducted cartel operations inside! They needed Navy SEALs to grab me, But they were able to just shoot you in your car . It's really simple man, what don't you understand? Plata o plomo -- take a bribe or a bullet. Pancho Villa: I don't want your money, that shouldn't control your life, You think more with your belly than with your brain! I prefer the Escobar who can shoot a goal, Because we both know everyone likes soccer better! I am the best here, from my pistol to my mustache, My legacy is as a hero, yours is as a narco-coyote! ¿Quien ganó? Pablo Escobar Pancho Villa Category:Blog posts